(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel-infrared absorbent for absorbing near infrared rays having a wavelength of 700-1500 nm or for absorbing far infrared rays which scarcely interfere with the transmission of visible light.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various applications of an infrared absorbing material capable of selectively absorbing rays of far infrared light or of near infrared light having a wavelength of 700-1500 nm have been proposed. The following five examples show conventional primary applications of an infrared absorbing material.